Forbidden Love
by MaxRideGirl14
Summary: Princess Maxine is getting married to Prince Dylan of Schools. But just one look at a hansome blacksmith may put that marriage in danger. MAJOR DRAMA! Lots of Fax, some Niggy. Set in medival times, no wings. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone! This is my third fanfiction for Maximum Ride. So the gist of this story is that they are in Medieval Time. Max is Princess Maxine and Fang is a blacksmith named Nicholas and they are both seventeen. All the other characters are in it but they come later. But don't worry you'll who's who. Anyway, the princess and the blacksmith fall in love but they can't be together because she's a princess and he's a blacksmith. But the other reason why is because Princess Maxine is engaged.**

Chapter 1:

**Maxine POV:**

I walk into the room to find three ladies sitting around in their room. All of them stand up and come to my side. Lady Monique, Lady Ariel, and Lady Lissa; my best friends and my ladies in waiting.

"Princess, what are we doing today? How about going to the seashore or maybe taking a walk in the garden, what about croquet?" Lady Monique said and I was just about to cover her mouth, but Lady Ariel did it for me.

"Actually, I was thinking of going into town," I said and their faces light up with excitement.

Once my ladies and I stepped out of the carriage I looked around. Everyone was bustling around, doing all kinds of things; selling bread, making deals, poor men begging for change. But then I caught the eye of a tall man with black hair and gorgeous eyes.

"Lady Ariel, come here for a second," I call her over from a stand with beautiful fabrics.

"Yes, Princess?" she said coming to my side.

"Who is that man, over there?" I ask pointing to him. Her face brightens up and starts to giggle.

"That is Nicholas, the blacksmith's apprentice," she said but she didn't even finish before I started walking over to him. Ariel runs up to me.

"Madame, what are you doing, you're engaged," she said. This is true; I'm getting married to Prince Dylan of Schools **(A/N LOL)**. Only to make my parents King Jebulon and Queen Valencia, I have to marry him to make an alliance between our kingdoms. I am not in love with Prince Dylan, I only met him once and I couldn't' stand him. And then when my mother told me I was going to be engaged to him, I thought I was going throw myself off the balcony. Such a dramatic death.

"I know that, I'm just going to get a handmade bracelet, to celebrate my wedding," I said, I gosh I'm not a very good liar.

"As your lady Madame I absolutely forbid you to mingle with any man, but as your best friend, go for it. But I do warn you that Lady Lissa is eyeing him too, have fun," she said then runs over to the other ladies. I turn around and see lady Lissa pretty much undressing Nicholas with her eyes. I have to act quickly.

"Hello," I say to Nicholas. He turns around, his black hair in a ponytail and his shirt unbuttoned and covered in sweat. His face shows surprise, but he smiles.

"Princess, my apologies, I didn't expect your arrival. How can I help you?"

**Nicholas' POV:**

"Hello," I hear a voice. I turn around to see a stunning woman standing in the doorway of the shop. Her brown hair elegantly braided. She dressed in a dark red dress with three pink bows on the corset and at the end of the sleeves that come to her elbows. She was breathtaking, then I realized who I was looking at, Princess Maxine.

"Princess, my apologies, I didn't expect your arrival. How can I help you?" I say and then I bow. She smiles, her chocolate brown eyes sparkle.

"I was hoping to get a metal bracelet, for my engagement," she said walking into the shop.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" I said and then pick up some samples.

"Actually I was hoping for an original," she said coming closer. I start to blush, and she giggles.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are blushing," she said coming even closer, I'm going to take a leap of faith.

"I have some more designs in the back, just to give you an idea. Would you like to come with me?" I said. She looks behind her, and then looks at me and smiles.

"I would love to," she said.

**Comments? Compliments? Just thought I would leave it there to add some suspense.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Max POV**

We were only in the back of the shop for five minutes and we were already kissing. His lips were warm and soft; he picked me up and put me against the wall to kiss me better. It was wrong we can't be kissing; I'm going to be married in two months. But it felt so right. I moaned and he started to kiss my neck. I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and then took it off. He gently layed me down on the hay and untied my corset. I ran my hands through his thick black hair. I can't believe I am doing this.

Our love affair went on for about a month. I never told anyone, I just said that I was going to check on my bracelet. I knew I was in love but what was I supposed to do about my engagement?

"Lady Ariel, come over please," I called. She came right over.

"Madame you don't look very well, are you sick?" she asked just then I threw up on the floor. I haven't been feeling good lately. My stomach feeling sick, throwing up in the morning, and feeling tired all the time.

"Ariel, I don't know what is wrong with me," I said ready to faint. She brought me over to my bed and layed me down.

"Maybe I should get the doctor," she said. Before I could protest she was on her way out. I never liked doctors, freaked me out ever since I was a child. A few minutes later my brother, Igneous,walked in. He gave me a skeptical look when he saw my pale face. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" he said and I punched him in the shoulder, because he knew I wasn't feeling well. He just laughed.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. He smiled.

"You know how I've been seeing Lady Monique? Well I am going to propose to her tonight at dinner in front of mother and father," he said I sat up and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Brother, I'm so happy for you! I guess we are both getting married then," I said and he smiled bigger.

"Thank you, but seriously what's wrong you don't look well. Should I get the Royal Fool to cheer you up?" he asked. I laughed the Royal Fool makes very vulgar, but funny jokes about his problem with his digestive system. When he lets go you know. We call him Gazzy for short, his real name is Gaseman don't know how his parents came up with the name.

"No I'm good but tell him hi for me," I said and then he took off.

"Congratulations Princess, you're pregnant," Ariel spit out the wine she was drinking. And for the second time today I puked.

"What a wedding gift for the lovely couple, guess you couldn't wait, could you. No matter, I recommend bed rest and to postpone the wedding until the child is born," he said. Ariel and I just stared at him, wide eyed.

"How far along is she, Doctor?" Ariel finally said.

"I would say she's only a few weeks into the pregnancy," he said.

"Thank you Doctor, that will be all," I said.

"Oh and I shall be coming to visit every month to see how you're doing. Farewell," he said before he scurried out of the room.

"This is impossible! You can't be pregnant! You haven't even been near a man, unless…" she stopped. She turned to stare at me and I knew exactly what she was thinking, unfortunately she was right.

"You slept with the blacksmith!" she yelled. Good thing it was a whisper yell.

"Why are you surprised?" I said. But she just shook her head.

"I'm not," she said.

"Then why are you mad?" I asked.

"I'm not mad. I'm upset, and you will be too," she said.

"What is it than! Spit it out," I commanded.

"Princess, Nicholas and Lady Lissa are getting married," she said. My jaw dropped.

**Dun dun dunnnnn! I told you major drama! Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Maxine POV:**

I didn't care what the doctor said. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my cape and went to town. I swear I'm going to kill Nicholas. How dare he get engaged to another woman, especially when he said he loved me?

When I got to the shop Nicholas was working on a sword. Some of his luscious black hair was spilling out of his ponytail. He looked up at me and he smiled then frowned when he realized my face was not happy. I walked up to him and slapped him hard. He cupped his cheek.

"How dare you!" I yelled. He motioned with his hands to quiet down but that's never going to happen.

"You are getting married?" he took my hand and led me to the back. The place where we shared so much love, now I can't even bare to look at him. He started to kiss me but I pushed him back.

"Explain yourself, now," I demanded. He sighed.

"She came to the shop hoping to look at your bracelet; I said it was supposed to be a surprise. But then she started talking about that wasn't really the reason why she came. She grabbed the back of my neck and she kissed me. I tried to stop her but I couldn't help myself. It's gone on for a week and I finally popped the question. Why do you care? Your getting married in a month, anyways," he said and I burst into tears. He put his hand on my shoulders to comfort me, I didn't pull away.

"Nicholas, you can't get married to Lissa, you just can't," I said through my tears.

"Why can't I?" he said. I looked up from my hands, which were covered in tear, and looked at him.

"Because I'm pregnant. And it's yours," I said then I started to cry again. He stepped back and leaned against the wall.

**Nicholas POV:**

I look up from my work thinking I would see my fiancé in the doorway. Unfortunately I find the princess in the door way with an expression that says 'I'm going to kill you'. She came over to me and slapped me across the face. I cupped my cheek because the sting killed

"How dare you!" She yells. People across the way stared and I motion her to quiet down. But of course she doesn't.

"You are getting married?" she asks and I lead her into the back. I kiss her but then she pushes me away. Wow she's strong.

"Explain yourself, now," and I did. I explained that Lissa came and told she me she wanted to see the bracelet then we started kissing and I finally popped the question a week later. Then she started crying. I tried to comfort her.

"Nicholas, you can't get married to Lissa, you just can't," she said.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

"Because I'm pregnant. And it's yours," she said. Those words hit me like a rock, I stared at her wide eyed and jaw dropped. I felt like I was going to faint so leaned against the wall for support. I can't be the father of this child, especially if it's the princess' child. I'll be hanged or beheaded, what did I get myself into? Sure if she was a regular girl I would marry her in a heartbeat. But since a) she's a princess and I'm a blacksmith b) she's already engaged to a prince and c) I'm getting married to Lissa.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. She looked up and I went over to her and hugged her. She dug her head into my shoulder.

"We are going to get through this," I said and she nodded her head. She stepped away from me and smiled.

"Let's run away together," she said.

**Sorry about all the cliffhangers guys! Just want to make it interesting. Please comment. Thanks for all the comments so far (2). **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Me: Omg thanks so much for the reviews you guys are so awesome! Oh and ****MPHknows my friend says that all the time. When I saw your comment I laughed so hard. Again thanks for the comments.**

**Nicholas POV:**

"Let's run away together," she said. I stared at her, she would give up all of her power and money to run away to have this baby with me. I thought about it, I do love her, maybe it wouldn't be bad idea.

"Okay, let's do it," I said and she squealed in excitement.

"Let's go to England, I have a friend there she'll help us. Ariel will get us tickets for a boat, and Nicholas?" she said and kissed me.

"Whatever happens, I love you," she said and left the shop. What have I gotten myself into?

**Maxine POV:**

I can't believe it! I'm running away with Nicholas! To have our baby! I can barely stand it. When I get to the castle I call Ariel. She comes and I tell her everything.

"You're what!" she said.

"I'm running away with Nicholas, we are going to England. Come with us!" I suggest.

"Oh princess I can't, I will get you those tickets but I can't run away with you just yet. Maybe in the future," I nod and go pack my things. Right now Nicholas is probably telling Lissa that he has to break off the engagement. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Nicholas, to get married, have his child, and grow old with him.

**Nicholas POV:**

How am I going to do this? What am I going to say? I'll just have to tell her the truth, without the whole getting the princess pregnant thing. Half way through my thoughts Lissa walks in and kisses me on the cheek. She dressed in a dark blue dress with white ribbon accents; her long red hair is up in a fancy bun.

"Hello sweetheart, I missed you today," she said she senses that I'm uneasy.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I lead her to a seat and start to speak.

"Lissa, darling, you're a beautiful, incredible woman. You deserve someone better than a blacksmith," I say then her smile instantly turns into a frown.

"What are you saying?" asks but I can tell by her face that she knows what I'm saying.

"We need to break off the engagement," I said, and for the second time today, I get slapped. She stands up and I do to.

"How dare you do this to me! You know what people are going to say when this gets out, don't you? Think about what this will do to my reputation," she shouts.

"I understand, I feel awful. But I can't do this to you, I'm in love with someone else," she slaps me again. What is it with girls and slapping me today?

"Who is she?" she demands.

"You wouldn't know her, it doesn't matter. I have to leave, goodbye Lissa," I say and then I leave her standing there, alone in the shop.

We meet at midnight, Maxine hands me my ticket. She's wearing a cheap fabric dress and her hair is in a braid like the first time I saw her. She takes my hand and we board the boat that will take us to our new lives.

Four days later we get to England and instantly Maxine greets a woman, with fine dark brown hair, with a hug.

"Oh Ella I've missed you so much, how is your husband?" she asks the woman. She frowns.

"Oh Maxine he died last year from Scarlett fever, but not to worry, I've remarried. His name is Samuel and he takes care of my daughter as if she is his own," she said and then gives Maxine another hug. Then she gives me a hug.

"Nice to meet you Nicholas, Maxine has told me a lot about you," she says with a smile. After we get the small talk over with Ella brings us to our new home.

"I hope you like it," she said and then leaves.

"So this is it?" I say and she hugs me.

"Oh!" she squeals.

"What?" I ask. She looks at me with a smile.

"I think the baby just kicked," she said. I smile and I feel a tear coming down my face.

**Unfortunatley this is the end. But don't worry I will post an epilogue. Also comment if you want me to post a couple of chapters on Igneous and Monique's romance. Please comment.**


	5. Epilogue

**Me: You guys are so awesome that I'm going to give you more chapters! But not about Maxine and Nicholas. I'm posting this epilogue of Maxine and Nicholas because I'm going like way into the future. Hope you like it. And please comment if you want Monique and Igneous' romance. **

Epilogue

A month later, Maxine's original wedding day, Nicholas and Maxine were married in a little church with the company of Ella and her family. Nine months later, Maxine gave birth to a bouncing baby boy. Unfortunately the baby died two days later due to infection. Although Maxine and Nicholas were torn up about the baby that changed their lives, they tried again and again and finally after five years they had a full family. Their three kids; Jeanine Joyce (JJ for short), Arian, and Valerie (named after her mother). They also adopted dogs named Total and Akila, who are expecting puppies soon. JJ and Valerie both married merchants and have their own families. Arian married Ella's daughter Brigid and have a son together. Soon after Maxine and Nicholas' 17th great grandchild, they died together in their sleep.

As for the family that they left in France…

Prince Dylan was outraged about being stood up, he eventually got married to Princess Maya of Clones and he took the crown. King Jebulon and Queen Valencia never saw their daughter Maxine but did see their son marry. Lady Ariel never made it to England to visit her friend, Maxine, because she disappeared without a trace. People say Lady Lissa killed her because she held the secret of Lissa's broken engagement. Lissa married Samuel Kingston who later became Duke of Itexa; they never had children because Lissa was not able to conceive.

The Royal Fool turned out to have a horrible disease in his stomach and died at the young age of twenty- three. Although nobody knew, Igneous and Gaseman were good friends, they also found out that Lady Ariel was Gazzy's half sister.

Maxine and Nicholas' escape to England was never brought to anyone's attention. Nobody thought it was odd that both Princess Maxine and the blacksmith disappeared at the same time. After Maxine left, Ariel made the Doctor an offer so he wouldn't tell anyone of the princess' pregnancy. No one ever found out.

**Sorry for all the deaths but I thought I would explain what happened after the whole love affair. I thought I would be a good idea for the baby not to make it because it seemed too perfect you know? Please tell me what you think and again please tell me if you want me to follow Monique and Igneous' love affair. If not then that's it. Hope you enjoyed the story! **

**ME=OUT**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE! NEW STORY!

NOT AN UPDATE!

So I decided to continue with Iggy and Nudge's story but it's another story called **Forbidden Love: The Iggy and Nudge Tale**.

The story is basically the concept of this story Iggy falls in love with Nudge but Iggy is engaged, but that doesn't stop him. Not so much drama but more insite on the characters and some twists, hopefully it will be as good as the original, still a work in progress.

Thanks for the awesome support and if you like this story you will love the new one, hope to see you in the comments!

ME=OUT


End file.
